1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a storage apparatus and more specifically to a stacking structure within a container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various protective devices for mounting baseball cards and the like have been provided and exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,322,001 and 4,979,619. The U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,484 indicates a housing arranged for the compartmentalized storage of cards therewithin.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for an apparatus to effect densifying of cards within a compartment container to provide for ease of storage and prevent marring of the card structure and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.